


Important

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin merasa telah meninggalkan sesuatu sebelum berangkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

Lee Taemin berdiri dalam bus yang ditumpanginya tiap hari, satu tangan menggantung di pegangan langit-langit dan pandangan jatuh kepada jalanan yang lumat dimakan kecepatan bus di luar sana. Ia bangun dengan kepala pusing hari ini, harus menyeret kakinya yang masih berat ke dapur dan membuatkan dirinya sendiri sarapan karena pacarnya masih tidur setelah _graveyard shift_. Semuanya bergerak dalam adegan blur: menumpahkan susu ke meja, mencampakkan piring ke bak cuci, berganti baju... dan sepertinya dia meninggalkan sesuatu.

Mempercayakan keseimbangan tubuhnya hanya pada kedua kaki, Taemin menurunkan tangan dari pegangan dan berganti menggunakannya untuk menggeledah isi tas yang terselempang melintasi torso. Oke, memangnya apa yang harus ia bawa? Oh, benar. Semua yang diperlukan seseorang ketika berangkat kerja, tentu saja. Dan seharusnya itu tidak terlalu banyak, menilai dari betapa simpel dan malas dirinya.

Dompet, cek. Ponsel, cek. Botol minuman... tidak ada, tapi dia bisa beli nanti. Binder, beberapa tangkai bolpoin tanpa tutup, _earphone_ , _flashdisk_ yang memuat presentasi hari ini... Oh, itu mengingatkannya. Dia lupa menggunakan parfum. Sebenarnya deodoran sudah cukup baginya, kecuali dia terlalu terjepit penumpang di sekitarnya sehingga keringat mereka ikut menempel. Toh dia akan terkurung dalam ruangan berpendingin nantinya. Seharian pula. Pewangi pakaian yang dituangkan pacarnya saat mencuci baju tempo hari akan menjadi wangi tubuhnya hari ini.

Ia menarik ritsleting tas dan kini meletakkan tangan di punggung kursi terdekat. Semua sudah dibawa, semua sudah disiapkan, tapi ia tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Kau tahu, semacam firasat tipis tentang sesuatu yang biasanya benar tapi sering diabaikan. Dia sedang tidak ingin berhadapan dengan komplain atasan atau kejadian buruk hari ini, dan kebetulan bus masih merambat setengah jalan, jadi dia akan menggali pikirannya dalam selang waktu yang masih tersisa ini.

Dari kamar mandi, ia mengenakan kemeja dan celana yang biasa, kemudian memakai kaus kaki—sepasang, tentu saja. Melewatkan parfum yang biasa disemprotkan setelah menyisir rambut, ia mengambil ponsel sekaligus _charger_ dan menjejalkan keduanya dalam tas. Memakai jam tangan, mengancingkan manset, mengambil tas—

Oh, Tuhan. Dia _benar-benar_ melupakan sesuatu.

Dia menerobos dinding manusia di sekitarnya, menyikut sana-sini dan dengan mudah mengabaikan gerutuan penumpang lain. Persetan, mereka bakal sepanik dirinya jika meninggalkan sesuatu. Ia menjangkaukan tangan ke atas dan dengan tidak sabar memenceti bel di langit-langit. Sopir melirik lewat spion diiringi picingan mata kesal ketika seisi bus diisi derit-derit melengking, tapi akhirnya meminggirkan kendaraan dan berhenti tak jauh dari halte terakhir yang sudah lewat. Taemin melompat keluar.

Halte untuk mencapai bus ke arah rumah masih cukup jauh, dan Taemin bakal terlambat jika harus menunggu kotak logam sialan itu untuk datang. Maka, ia memutar tumit dan memacu langkah kakinya secepat yang mampu ia lakukan.

Sejenak saja, ia melirik arloji. Dua puluh menit sebelum dinyatakan terlambat. Berlari ke rumah membutuhkan sekitar lima belas menit, naik bus untuk kembali ke kantor setidaknya perlu sepuluh menit. Dua puluh lima menit paling cepat, tapi Taemin tidak akan mempertaruhkan suasana hatinya hari ini jika tidak kembali ke rumah. Apalah arti terlambat lima menit, toh dia selalu menjadi pegawai teladan. Plus, rekan kerjanya akan lebih berterima kasih jika ia menyemprotkan parfum ke seluruh tubuh.

Paru-parunya mulai menjerit minta tambahan oksigen, kedua kakinya terasa terbakar, tapi ia tidak berhenti berlari. Belum, setidaknya, karena berbelok di tikungan ini akan membawanya ke jalan pintas dan dia bisa menghemat sekitar tiga sampai lima menit. Matahari juga tidak akan membakar tengkuknya di sini karena tingginya bangunan-bangunan yang mengapit jalanan.

Dia berlari dan terus berlari. Jika dia kembali dan tidak mendapatkan apa yang harus ia dapatkan, mungkin dia bakal mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk bolos sekalian. Presentasi hari ini bisa diserahkan pada orang lain; bukankah dia sudah lembur untuk menginput data dan segala omong kosong lainnya.

Berlari begini membuatnya berpikir betapa drastis ia berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Mungkin dulu dia tidak akan peduli sekalipun tidak membawa tasnya, nantinya beralasan hal-hal yang secara acak terpintas di benaknya, atau mungkin bahkan dia tidak akan terlibat dalam korporasi tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Mungkin dia tetap berkeliaran di jalan, merokok dan mencari _PC bang_ yang sudah buka di pagi hari. Dia tidak pernah menjadi orang yang berusaha mencapai apa yang belum dalam jangkauannya atau, dalam hal ini, berusaha menggapai kembali apa yang tertinggal. Dunia adalah komidi putar yang hanya bisa ditonton baginya.

Alasannya hanya satu: orang yang kini terlelap dalam kamar mereka. Sedikit aneh bernostalgia sembari berlari seperti ini, tapi tidak disangkal Taemin merasa hangat hanya dengan mengingatnya. Orang yang menyeretnya ke salon dan memaksa rambut pirang tidak rapinya dipotong menjadi model karyawan teladan, lengkap dengan warna hitam mengkilat dan poni tersisir rapi ke samping. Orang yang menguncinya di kamar mandi sampai ia bersedia mengganti _tanktop_ longgar dan jin belel dengan kemeja beserta celana kain yang membosankan. Orang yang sama dengan yang memeluknya di malam hari ketika ia pulang kerja untuk pertama kalinya, yang tidak berkata apa-apa walaupun Taemin menangis dan mengumpatinya karena semua omong kosong yang terjadi di tempat kerja.

Oh, Taemin tidak sabar segera tiba di rumah dan menemuinya. Dan mendapatkan kembali apa yang ia tinggalkan, tentu saja.

Jajaran rumah sempit mulai tampak di pandangan Taemin. Saat ini, larinya tidak berbeda dengan _jogging_ , seluruh tubuh sudah terlalu letih untuk berpacu sekuat tenaga sepanjang jalan. Minum segelas air tidak akan menghabiskan waktu, bukan? Dia bisa mati dehidrasi jika membiarkan waktu mencekiknya terus seperti ini.

Lampu depan masih menyala, satu lagi alasan bagus Taemin pulang ke rumah karena sudah jelas pacarnya tidak akan bangun sampai siang nanti. Ia memasukkan kode dengan buru-buru, mendobrak pintu bahkan sebelum serangkaian nada selamat datang selesai berbunyi, dan tidak repot-repot melepas sepatu untuk menjejak ruang tengah.

Choi Minho berdiri di depan dapur, memegang gelas di dekat bibir dengan mata melebar terkejut. Taemin bersumpah pembuluh darah di dekat pelipisnya hampir pecah; matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Kupikir kau sudah berangkat," kata Minho sambil menurunkan gelas ke konter. Suaranya serak sehabis bangun, rambutnya masih mencuat ke segala arah, dan sebagian kausnya terselip ke balik karet celana. Semua tentang Minho terasa terlalu rumah hingga Taemin berpikir alangkah baiknya jika mereka berdua kembali ke kasur dan berpelukan sampai sore.

"Ya... ada yang ketinggalan," jawabnya terengah. Dengan langkah terseret ia menghampiri Minho dan mengambil gelas yang untungnya masih terisi separuh. Ia meneguknya dengan rakus. Minho memandanginya dengan takjub bercampur tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa meneleponku dan aku akan mengantarnya ke tempatmu. Tunggu, kau berlari dari mana? Kau tidak terlihat bagus, Tae, mungkin—”

Minho dibungkam oleh bibir Taemin, kedua tangan lelaki itu meremas pinggiran leher kaus tidurnya dan menyandarkan sebagian berat tubuh padanya. Matanya semakin lebar—jika itu mungkin.

" _Good morning kiss_ ," bisik Taemin setelah menjauhkan wajah. "Aku melupakannya pagi ini. Selamat pagi, Sayang."

Minho tertegun. “Kau bilang ada yang ketinggalan...”

“Ya, _itu_ yang ketinggalan. Aku tidak pamit padamu.”

" _Gosh_." Minho terkekeh pelan, kedua tangannya merengkuh pipi Taemin dan ibu jarinya berlari lembut di kulit berkeringat itu. "Kau manis sekali. Aku merasa jadi orang penting."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Harus segera berangkat lagi."

Tetapi Minho memerangkap Taemin dalam pelukannya dan sekali lagi menyambungkan bibir mereka. Kemudian ia mengecup hidung, dahi, dan kedua pipi Taemin, yang hanya bisa dibalas dengan kikik geli lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tapi kau baru tidur selama... dua jam? Tiga jam? Itu tidak cukup," komplain Taemin, tapi Minho hanya melambaikan sebelah tangan tanda ia tidak peduli.

"Aku bisa terjaga dua puluh empat jam dan tetap akan mengantarkanmu. Ayolah."

Taemin tersenyum lebar. Hatinya menghangat. Ini adalah alasan dia tidak keberatan diseret ke salon, diperangkap pakaian formal, dan bahkan dipandang sebelah mata oleh semua orang di masa awal bekerja. Serta, untuk kali ini, berlari sepanjang jalan kembali ke rumah hanya untuk satu kecupan pagi hari.

Karena lelaki itu terlalu penting dalam hidupnya.


End file.
